


Madden Wonderland

by MerakiAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Blood, Fluff, Horror, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiAbomination/pseuds/MerakiAbomination
Summary: This is a collection of random stories for a Alice in Wonderland based idea a friend {Same one from the inhuman series} and I came up with some time ago with out own original characters and versions of already existing characters. There is a plot with these characters, but here Nothing will be in chronological order and just a gathering of random stories I have written for fun. If anyone has requests or suggestions I will happily take them.





	1. Suits

“Stop squirming! You’re going to rip it!”  
“It’s going to crush me!”

The Mad Hatter and March Wolf bickered back and forth as the Hatter tried to get the wolf properly dressed for the party being held for the queen’s birthday.  
Originally, Warren wasn’t going to dress up, but after making a snide remark about Hatter’s, as he put it, ‘Ugly Suits’, the mad man decided that it would simply be improper if the wolf didn’t dress up, so here they were, the Hatter fixing the over coat of Warren’s suit and hummed as he examined it. 

“Perhaps a vest would look nicer on you.” He mused when the Cheshire cat walked in in search of his canine friend. About to ask if he was there when Hatter moved aside, revealing a very unhappy wolf dressed in a nice suit, and his hair combed and slicked back with a heart shaped patch over his infected eye.

Once their eyes met, Warren ran over to the feline. Hiding behind him as if he were a shield.  
“Ches help me! That nut job is trying to get me to dress up and I hate it! I can barely breath!”  
“I’m a Mad Hatter, not a nut job you uncultured pup! And it’s not even that tight!”

The two began bickering again while Ches just stared down at Warren. He had to be honest, the wolf looked quite handsome, and not in that strong, wild way as he usually did.  
“Actually, I think you look really good.” He spoke up. Causing the other two to go quiet. Warren stared at Ches with a faint blush, before a look of betrayal covered it up.  
“You’re supposed to be on my side!” he whined, making the hatter burst into a fit of laughter.

“You heard the cat! Now let's get you that vest!” Hatter exclaimed cheerfully as he dragged Warren back over to the changing room to make some final adjustments before the party.


	2. Sibling Argument

“Hazel! You get back here!” Warren shouted as he gave chace while Ches comfort Sage who was covered in a thick, nectar like substance and crying while his brother Willow was stomping his foot angrily. Covering in the same substance.

Their sister had created another one of her contraptions and pulled quite the nasty prank on them after an argument they had a few days ago. Ches managed to calm Sage down to the point he was no longer crying just as Warren returned, caring Hazel by the collar of her shirt. Her small arms crossed and pouting. 

“You are going to apologize, then clean up the mess you made. After that you’re going to the time out tree.” Warren said sternly as he put her down. The children stood there in silence when she finally spoke.

“I’m not sorry that you’re both dinguses and had what was coming.” Willow snarled and went to tackle her as she ran behind Warren who caught the boy and picked him up. The siblings bickering again as Sage erupted into tears again.

It was chaos for a few minutes until the wolf suddenly snapped.  
“ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!!”   
The children fell silent faster then one could blink. They stared at him in shock, Ches included. He had never snapped at them like this before.

“Hazel! You are going to apologize right now! You know better than this! You let us take care of the punishments! Not you! And Willow you are going to stop insulting your sister! If you hate being pranked so badly then you would stop making fun of her! You know what she’s capable of!”

He put the boy down and stared at the two with a harsh look.  
“Now you both are going to clean up, and go to the tree together until further notice, got it!”

They let out a soft, ‘yes sir’ before walking off. Sage following close behind. 

Once they were gone, Warren let out a long sigh. Ches going to his side and patted his back.

“Are you okay?”  
The wolf shook his head before looking at the feline.  
“I’m going to go deaf if they keep shouting like that. How to such small things have such loud voices!”

Ches chuckled and shrugged.  
“I don’t know. But you go and take a break, I’ll watch after the youngins for a while. Keep them out of trouble.”

Warren smiled and nuzzled Ches’ neck.  
“Thank you. Just call for me if you need anything.”


	3. First taste of Madness

Warren was a trembling mess as he stared down at the scene beneath him. Blood and cotton stuffing set beneath him with the remains of the march hare scattered around the room. He didn’t get a chance to fully comprehend what happened when there was a scream. He looked behind him, and there was the maid, with Hatter and the queen who had been searching for them.  
When Hatter’s eyes fell on the remains of his friend, his face contorted to rage and horror.   
“You Monster!” He yelled and went to attack the wolf, but was held back by the queen who walked over to the wolf and knelt before the cowering creature. He was expecting to get hit, to be hurt in some way, but instead, she brought a hand to his bloodied cheek.

“Come, let's get you cleaned up.” her voice remained soft as she spoke. It brought tears to Waren’s eyes as he was led out by the hand. The queen had him cleaned up, then placed in one of the cages until she could figure out what to do with him. And there he stayed, for three days until the Queen came back, with a couple guards behind her.  
“Waren, I am going to let you out, but I will need you to wear this collar. It will help keep you under control, so that you won't hurt anyone again.”   
He didn’t want to be let out, but he nodded. Staying still as she placed the collar with a large red heart lock on it around his neck. Once fastened securely, one of the guards opened the cage and she helped the wolf out before gesturing for someone to come close.

“I will also be placing you under the watch of someone. He will be in charge of your care until we can figure out how to cure your madness.” As soon as she finished speaking, a floating grin appeared beside her, causing the young wolf to yip and fall back in surprise. The grin laughed, and the person it belonged to faded into existence.  
“Hello, March wolf. I am Cheshire Cat. Chess for short. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
Waren stared at the feline, then the queen in confusion.  
“But, I… I’m not the March. Hare is.”  
“Was.” Corrected the queen. “Upon killing him, you took his title.”

The wolf went pale as he heard this. He didn’t mean to kill the hare, he didn’t want his title. It was an accident!  
“Chin up. No need for such a long face. Why don’t I bring you home and make you some pancakes. Heard they were your favorite.” Ches offered. Big grin still flashed across his face.  
Warren nodded slightly. They were his favorite.


	4. Ears

"Hey! Waren!" Chest called out. The march wolf looking over, his ears which were usually at the side of his head suddenly perked up. Sticking up straight.  
Everyone near by stopped what they were doing and stared. This confused the canine. His ears going back down as he looked at everyone.  
"What?" He asked. Tilting his head to the side when Chest was suddenly behind him. Hand grabbing one of his ears and lifted it up again. Almost marvling at the sight.   
"You do have ears!" This made Waren turn and stare at him with the most 'wtf' expression he had ever had before. Before he could say anything, Hatter was behind him, playing with the ears and giggling.   
"Who would have thought? All this time I believed he didn't know how to comb his hair."   
Waren slapped the man's hands away with a huff. Now staring at them.   
"How do you not know I have ears! Everyone has ears!"  
Ches and Hatter looked at each other for a moment then shrugged. It was wonderland. Anything and nothing could and could not be, so they didn't give it much thought.


	5. Mad Wolf

“It should be somewhere in here.” Ches Told little Alice as he reached for the door and flung it open. They were greeted with a strong scent of copper in the dark room. Alice gagged and covered her nose as Ches adopted a sudden look of fear and concern.

“Stay behind me.” He told the girl as he took a cautious step inside. As they walked in, candles lit as they passed. Giving the room a dim source of light. The deeper they went, the stronger the smell of copper became. It wasn’t far before they saw the first body. A toy that had been torn to shreds.  
Alice gasped and stepped back, while Ches’ concern grew.  
“No, no this can’t be happening. Not again!” The cat said before bolting down the corridor before the child got a chance to ask. She gave chase, wanting to know what was happening.  
She noticed Ches coming to a stop a little too late, and nearly fell back as she ran into his legs.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked as she peeked around his legs, and paled at the sight. She could just barely make out the sight of Warren, crouched over one of the toys. Tearing it apart with his bloodied Jaws. He didn’t seem to notice them yet until Alice backed into something, a tower of blocks, knocking them over with a loud thud.   
The wolf’s head snapped up and turned towards them. His face, which was usually calm and stoic, was now contorted. Looking more like a crazed beast. A guttural growl erupted from his chest as he slowly turned towards them. Keep close to the floor. Looking like a predator getting ready to strike.

“Alice, run! RUN!” Ches screamed as he grabbed the girl and tossed her, desperate to get her away before that beast would get a chance to get to her.It was then Warren pounced. Tackling Ches to the ground and snapped his jaws onto his shoulder with a sickening crack, followed by a blood curdling scream.

That was more than enough to get Alice to pick herself up and begin running right out of that room. She ran down the hall, searching for a place to hide when she heard loud, heavy footsteps behind her, followed by a twisted, almost contorted version of the wolf’s voice. 

“MaMA, whERe Are YoU! c-CoME ouT And P-PlaY!”

Mama? Was he talking to her? Why was he calling her that? She didn’t have time to think about it. She needed to focus on a way to escape and quickly. She knew it wouldn’t be long until he caught up with her.  
After a few twists and turns through the hall, she saw a mouse jumping in front of a door as if telling her to enter. Deciding to take her chances, she darted inside. Slamming the door behind her and locking it just as there was a loud bang from the other side as the wolf must have slammed himself against the thick wooden door, and proceeded to slam his fists against it. Demanding to be let in.

Alice stepped back, and looked around the dark room for either another way out, or something to defend herself with. It wasn’t long until she heard a squeak, and saw yet another mouse, hopping on top a decorated box. As she knelt before it, the mouse hopped down and stood beside her as she opened it up. Reaching inside, she pulled out a long, polished dagger.   
As she stared at it, she felt something change inside her. Something, crooked.

“This will do nicely.”


End file.
